Mistletoe Kiss
by KnifeInTheCrayonBox
Summary: When Jane hung mistletoe above her door for when Thor came home, she never expected to find herself standing under it with Loki, but now that she is...well, it's just a little mistletoe kiss, right? Post Thor: TDW. AU


I took a step back and smiled up proudly at the mistletoe I'd managed to hang right above the door. You could only see it if you were standing inside the room and looking up, but still…I'd managed to hang it up there. The preparations for Christmas were all taken care of. Now all I had to do was wait for Thor to come.

A week ago he promised he would celebrate Christmas with me, even though Asgardian's didn't celebrate the holiday. He didn't even know what I was talking about when I first mentioned it, but he knew how much it meant to me, so he cleared the day to make time for it. He said I could teach him all the traditions of the holiday and we could celebrate it however I used to celebrate the holiday back on Midgard. The kiss under the mistletoe was going to be my favorite tradition to show him….whenever he got back.

Someone had planted a bomb on the sparring field and it went off early this morning, killing about a dozen Asgardians who had gone there to train early. Thor had been called upon immediately to go and deal with the situation and find the culprit. It's the first emergency Asgard has had since Thor, Loki, and I defeated Malekeith. Ever since his defeat things have been much better.

Apparently Odin had fallen into something Thor called 'Odin Sleep' not long after we reached Svartalfheim. It was basically like a coma, and since Thor was next in line for the throne, he was the acting King until Odin woke up from his sleep. Thor used the power to his advantage and pardoned the treason crimes of everyone who helped us escape from Asgard. Once a King has pardoned someone, it can't be undone, so Odin is gonna be really ticked when he wakes up and finds out that not only did Thor release Loki from his prison, but he pardoned all the crimes he committed in the past.

I walked over to my bed and picked up the book I'd been reading the past couple of days. It was one of Loki's book that he let me borrow called Cave Of Runes. That was something I'm still getting used to—seeing Loki as something other than an evil psychopath hell-bent on world domination. It was weird how our…_situation_ started.

I'd found him reading a book, asked him what it was, and ended up walking back to my room with the book in hand. Ever since then we'd been borrowing each others books. I'd like to say that I only liked this arrangement because I enjoyed reading books, but that would be a lie…I liked the companionship too. Thor was working so hard that he didn't have a lot of time to spend with me. I understood that the welfare of Asgard came first, but it still got a little lonely, and Loki's company helped ease that a little.

Even though I was able to admit I liked his company a bit, I still didn't view him as anything but Thor's brother. We weren't friends, or even acquaintances. We were…well, it was difficult to explain. I don't know how to describe the unusual relationship we had—not quite friends, but no longer enemies. Was there even a word for that?

I had just nestled myself onto the bed, the book perched on my lap, when I heard a knock on my door. I tossed the book to the side and hopped off the bed. It must be Thor. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I ran over to the door and yanked it open. Once I saw who was waiting outside, the smile slid off my face.

"Oh, it's you," I said, momentarily forgetting my manners when I realized it wasn't Thor. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"You certainly are excited to see me," he replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, I was expecting Thor."

"Obviously."

I suddenly remembered the mistletoe in the doorway, and realized Loki and I were standing right under it. Loki furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when I jumped back, putting a couple feet between us.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh…no, nothing," I replied, looking away. "What do you want?"

Loki stepped into the room and looked around. "You never returned the book I gave you, The Bridges of Time. I assume you've read it by now?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, I have it around here somewhere. I'll go get it," I said, my eyes darting around the room. Where did I put that book? I remembered finishing it, and setting it down on the dresser, but it wasn't there anymore. Loki walked over to my bed and made himself at home while I searched. I caught of flash of red on the table near the balcony. Sitting under a pitcher of water, was the book. I let out a sigh and took the book out from under it. Thor must have put it there. With the book in hand, I walked over to Loki and handed it to him.

"Here."

He took it from me and stood to leave. When he was halfway to the door he halted mid-step and I nearly collided with him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking a step around him to see what he was looking up. He had a confused look on his face. He pointed at something and I followed his finger to see the mistletoe above my doorway.

"Why is _that_ hanging on your doorway?" he asked, turning to look at me with an ice cold gaze. I looked away and felt my cheeks heat up. I really did _not_ want to explain this to him. It would be too awkward.

"It's mistletoe."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I know _what_ it is. I asked why it was hanging above your door." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Is this another attempt to mock me?"

I suddenly remembered the story about him shooting Balder with a piece of mistletoe. Oh, great, now he thinks I'm making fun of him. "What? No!"

"Then what is it doing there?" he snapped, pointing at it accusingly.

I racked my brain for something. I suppose I could just make something up, but I knew I couldn't lie to save my life. Well, looks like I'll be having a very awkward conversation with Loki about the Mistletoe Kiss.

"It's a Christmas tradition," I began. "When two people are standing under the mistletoe, they kiss."

"Why is that?"

I shrugged. "How should I know? It's just a silly tradition that people do."

Loki seemed to accept this answer, and headed for the door. I followed him close behind so I could close the door after he left, but he came to an abrupt stop right in the doorway. Before I could react he spun around and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me against him.

I struggled against him, but he was too strong for me. Then I felt a pair of warm lips on mine, and then, almost against my will, a flame of desire sprung up in the pit of my stomach. I hadn't been kissed in a long time. Most nights when Thor returned to our room I was already asleep, and he usually left before I woke up in the morning.

My mind went numb as Loki moved his lips against mine. I got the faint taste of apples and berries, and the scent of leather filled my nose. The scent and taste alone was intoxicating. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, and gasped in surprise before closing my eyes in surrender. My hands reach up and tangled in his hair, as if by their own accord. I felt his nails run down my back, sending a wave of pleasure through me, and I let out a soft moan.

"You're too good for Thor," I heard Loki growl against my skin. With those words reality came crashing back down on me, breaking whatever spell he had over me. What was I _doing?!_ I let out a yelp and pushed Loki away. He laughed at my reaction and sent me a smirk.

"I like this 'Christmas' ritual."

"Just leave," I said, looking down at the ground and wrapping my arms around myself. It was silent for a few second, and then I felt a hand cup my chin, turning my face up. Loki's gaze met mine and he leaned down, planting a soft kiss on my lips before turning around and walking away.

I don't know how long I stood there in shock. That was wrong. That should _not_ have happened. I had just kissed Loki. _Loki_, of all people! But then another part of my brain yelled back replies. Why should I feel guilty? It's not like I initiated the kiss, Loki kissed me by force. I didn't think about the fact that I'd enjoyed it, or how I'd matched his intensity.

Thor appeared in the doorway, as if he had suddenly vaporized there. I let out another yelp and jumped back, hand flying to my chest. Thor let out a chuckle as he walked into the room.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to startle you, Jane," he said as he unhooked his red cape and hung it over the dresser. "So what was Loki doing here?"

His tone was casual, but my mind instantly went into panic mode. I felt walls fly up all around me. Had he seen the kiss? No, he must not have, or he would have killed Loki right then and there.

"Just picking up one of his books!" I said quickly, my voice higher than usual and tense. Thor turned around to give me a confused look.

"Ok," he said cautiously, one eyebrow raised.

I turned away so that he couldn't see my face, and scowled to myself. Why did I feel so terrible? It's not like I did anything wrong. It was only a mistletoe kiss—quick and harmless. It was just a silly tradition. It didn't mean anything. I was just following the rules of mistletoe.

My hand reached up against my will, and I brushed my fingertips across my lips. I could still feel the warmth and taste of Loki's lips on them. I silently cursed myself and let out a sigh. Even _I_ had to face the facts.

It definitely wasn't a mistletoe kiss.

* * *

**This was meant to be part of a longer, multi-chaptered fic, which explained more about the books they swapped, and explained why Loki was so upset about the Norse Myths, but I cut it and made it into a oneshot for Christmas, which is why it may seem a little choppy in certain places.**

**I may finish the whole thing one day, but for now—enjoy! Merry Christmas everyone! :)**


End file.
